The invention relates to a process and to an installation for the continuous production of a thin steel strip. The installation has at least two casting rolls and if appropriate, has laterally arranged side plates. It is possible for a casting reservoir, from which liquid steel melt can be introduced to the casting rolls, to form between the casting rolls and the side plates during operation.                less than 1% by weight of Ni        less than 1% by weight of Cr        less than 0.8% by weight of C, in particular less than 0.4% by weight of C        at least 0.55% by weight of Mnthe casting strip produced, in particular when the two-roll casting process which is known from the prior art is used, has many cracks and surface defects, which significantly reduce the quality of the steel strip produced.        